


Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Ship Name's

by Stetopher1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stetopher1/pseuds/Stetopher1
Summary: Just MxM Teen Wolf Ship's





	Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Ship Name's

Stargent, Steter, Stetopher, Sterek, and Stalion.  
Stargent = Stiles Stilinski, & Chris Argent  
Steter = Stiles Stilinski, & Peter Hale  
Stetopher = Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, & Chris Argent  
Sterek = Derek Hale, & Stiles Stilinski  
Stalion = Deucalion, & Stiles Stilinski


End file.
